Harry Potter et l'appel de la Mort
by passwa
Summary: Et si le pouvoir inconnu de Harry n'était pas l'amour, mais la mort? Et si il avait eu un jumeau? Et si il avait été abandonné? Venez suivre l'aventure d'un Harry puissant qui doit lutter contre sa propre famille et choisir entre sauver son monde ou le regarder se détruire.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: malheureusement, Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas mais j'ai commandé Lucius Malfoy pour noël..._

 **Salut, c'est moi, passwa!**

 **Je suis fan de Harry Potter depuis 6 ans, et je lis des fanfictions depuis 7 mois.**

 **Aujourd'hui je voudrais vous présentez ma première fic Harry Potter, c'est une jumeau!fic maîtredelamort!fic auquel je pense depuis un certain temps, soyez indulgent svp!**

 **enjoy!**

 _«celui qui à le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche..._

 _il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié,_

 _par la marque il sera désigné mais il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore..._

 _de son miroir il sera l'ombre et de son choix dépendra la survie_

 _celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois...»_

 _ **31 juillet 1980-hôpital de sainte-mangouste:**_

C'est par une nuit sans lune que notre histoire commença, au son des cris d'un nourrisson réclamant sa mère. Une superbe femme aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant et aux yeux verts éclatants sourit et tendis les bras vers le bébé avant de se tendre subitement:

-Il y en a un deuxième! S'exclama la sage-femme.

La jeune femme commença à se tordre de douleur et une infirmière se chargea de faire sortir le mari, un grand homme aux cheveux noir en bataille et aux yeux marron, alors qu'une autre sortait une baguette en bois et la pointait vers la femme.

-Lily! Eut-il le temps de souffler avant d'être caché par la porte.

Une heure plus tard la sage-femme s'avança avec un air grave vers le mari qui tournait et tournait en rond dans la salle d'attente. Celui-ci releva la tête et s'écria:

-Alors?

La sage-femme hésita puis répondit:

-Votre épouse va bien et le bébé aussi...

-Mais?

-Il y a eu des complications... votre femme ne pourra plus jamais enfanter.

Les épaules de l'homme s'affaissèrent et c'est le dos voûté qu'il rentra dans la chambre où l'attendait sa femme sanglotante.

L'infirmière qui l'avait fait sortir s'approcha avec deux petits paquets de couverture bleu et annonça:

-Ce sont deux garçons!

-Lequel est l'aîné? Demanda le mari.

L'infirmière lui tendit l'un des deux enfants

-comment l'appellerez-vous?

-Vassili James Potter. Répondis le père, les yeux remplis d'amour envers son fils.

L'infirmière lui tendis alors l'autre enfant

-Et votre cadet?

L'homme jeta un coup d'œil dédaigneux vers l'autre enfant avant de répondre

-Harry Ochìa Potter

Puis il se retourna pour contempler son aîné sans accorder plus d'importance à son cadet. Personnes ne vit le tatouage étrange qui se matérialisa sur son épaule avant de disparaître alors que l'infirmière déposait l'enfant dans une couveuse.

 **Et voilà!**

 **Que pensez-vous de l'arrivé du petit Harry dans notre monde?**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter, poser des questions ou donner des conseils dans les reviews, je serais ravi de vous lire et de vous répondre si possible!**

 **À toute!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:_ _Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à J._

 **Coucou!**

 **Bienvenue pour le chapitre 2 d'Harry Potter et l'appel de la mort!**

 **Les premiers chapitres seront sûrement écrits peu de temps les uns après les autres, donc ne vous inquiétez pas si les réponses aux reviews sont un peu longues a venir ;)**

 **Par la suite, les chapitres seront sans doute publiés une fois par semaine voir une semaine sur deux selon les possibilités...**

 **Sur ce, Enjoy!**

 _Un an et trois mois plus tard:_

Le jeune Harry était un enfant très calme, apathique disaient ses parents, mais intérieurement Harry observait et réfléchissait. Il n'était pas idiot et voyait bien les regards dégoûtés que lui lançaient les deux adultes quand son frère était aimé et choyé.

Lui et Vassili était deux bébés très différents. Faux-jumeaux, Vassili était un enfant robuste aux cheveux blonds-roux en pétards et aux adorables yeux noisettes là où le petit Harry était plutôt maigre avec des cheveux noirs eux aussi en bataille et aux fascinants yeux verts.

Là où Vassili était un bébé hyperactif, pleurant et gesticulant à longueur de journée, Harry ne pleurait presque jamais et était souvent oublié par ses parents au profit de son frère.

Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal? Était-ce pour le punir que ses parents l'ignorait ainsi?

Plongé dans ses questions sans réponses, Harry remarqua à peine les nouveaux arrivants. Quand il se rendit compte de leurs présence, son visage s'éclaira d'un grand sourire:

-'nard! 'mol! 'adore! S'exclama-t'il

Harry était un enfant plutôt en avance et commençait déjà à parler là où son frère se contentais de bégayer quelques syllabes, mais même ça n'avait pas suffi à attirer l'attention de ses parents qui le regardait d'un air sombre dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

Les interpellés relevèrent la tête à son appel et lui sourirent.

Dumbledore ou «'adore» était un vieil homme au sourire de grand-père, à la barbe grise et longue et aux yeux bleus-verts brillants derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. «'mol» alias Sirius était un homme de grande taille, aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus nuit tandis que «'nard» ou Remus était un homme de taille moyenne, aux yeux marrons où brillaient quelques lueurs dorées et aux cheveux châtains. Il était aussi le parrain du jeune Harry.

-Comment vas-tu louveteau? Lui demanda-t'il en prenant le petit dans ces bras.

-Voyons Remus, tu sais qu'il ne peut pas te comprendre... fit James en jetant un regard négligeant à son fils.

Les trois arrivants se jetèrent un regard en coin tandis que James se levait pour prendre ses amis dans ses bras. Remus et Sirius lui rendirent à peine son étreinte avant que ce dernier ne s'avance vers son propre filleul et le prit des bras de Lily.

-Comment vas-tu mon petit roi? (Vassili vient de Vasiliàs qui veut dire roi en grec)

-Ba! lui répondis celui-ci en souriant à l'animagus

Son père lui sourit avant de demander:

-où est Peter? Il devait venir pour garder les enfants...

-Il arrive, une course de dernière minute apparemment. Lui répondit Lupin.

À ce moment-là la sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna et James alla ouvrir un homme petit et rondouillard à l'air nerveux.

-Peter, te voilà! Pas d'ennuis j'espère?

-Non non, tout va bien, juste une personne à voir...

James lui sourit avant de prendre son manteau et de rejoindre les autres à l'entré après un dernier bisou sur la joue de Vassili et un regard indifférent à Harry qui tira à Remus un soupir de résignation. James qui voulait une grande famille avait été choqué par la soudaine stérilité de sa femme et avait rejeté toute la faute sur le jeune Harry malgré les remarques de ses amis. Lily avait suivi, traitant l'enfant comme on l'aurait fait d'un animal de compagnie dont on ne voulait pas, le soignant et le nourrissant mais sans amour.

Tous les cinq se préparèrent et partir vers le ministère, scellant ainsi sans le savoir le destin des deux enfants.

 _Deux heures plus tard:_

Quand ils rentrèrent après avoir parlé avec le ministre en compagnie des Longdubats, au sujet d'une prophétie concernant un enfant né au mois de juillet qui aurait le pouvoir de vaincre celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, et qui pouvait concerner aussi bien l'héritier Longdubat que Harry et Vassili, ils s'inquiétère de l'atmosphère oppressante qui régnait autour de l'habitation. Tous les cinq sortirent leurs baguettes avant de rentrer dans la maison.

À première vue, celle-ci semblait vide mais des pleurs d'enfants venants de l'étage les alertèrent et ils s'y précipitèrent sans réfléchir.

Arrivés en haut, ils furent choqués par le spectacles qui se présentait à eux.

Une partie du plafond s'était écroulé au sol et un tas de cendre ainsi qu'un long manteau traînaient devant le berceau des enfants.

-Voldemort... souffla Dumbledore en ramassant le manteau tandis que James et Lily se précipitèrent vers Vassili et que Remus et Sirius vérifiait l'état d'Harry.

Soudain, James s'écria:

-La marque, Vassili a la marque!

Le vénérable directeur se pencha sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui se formait sur le front du nourrisson en réfléchissant. Ce n'est pas possible pensait-il, Harry était beaucoup plus puissant magiquement que Vassili, il l'avait tout de suite remarqué, même s'il s'était gardé de le dire pour ne pas créer plus d'ennui au pauvre enfant. De plus Harry était le cadet, celui né le plus près de la fin de juillet! Pourtant tout était là, Harry n'avait pas de marque, le survivant était donc Vassili.

-Vassili est l'élu. Annonça-t'il avec réluctance.

Il se plongea dans ses réflexions, regardant droit dans les yeux Avada du petit brun tandis que les deux Potters soulevaient leur aîné en riant. Quelque chose attira son attention sur l'épaule de l'enfant et discrètement il fit signe à Remus de le lui donner. Doucement, il baissa le haut de pyjama du bébé et son regard ainsi que celui de l'animagus et du loup-garou s'accrocha au tatouage tribal qui s'effaçait rapidement de l'épaule d'Harry.

Sidérés, ils échangèrent un regard entendu. Personne ne devait savoir qui était le vrai survivant où il serait en danger. Sirius et Remus avait petit à petit perdu la confiance qu'ils avaient en James et Lily en les voyants négliger leur cadet et craignait ce qui risquait d'arriver s'ils savaient qu' Harry était le survivant.

Ils s'en allèrent donc rapporter la mort du mage noir, le poids de leur secret pesant sur leurs épaules, ignorant le regard mauvais que James et Lily jetèrent à leur fils.

 _Une heures plus tard:_

Une silhouette se mouvait discrètement dans l'obscurité d'une rue, déposant un berceau contenant un bébé et une lettre devant la porte d'une maison, ignorant que ces habitants étaient absents depuis près d'une semaine, et s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière.

Froid, si froid, le petit enfant brun pleurait dans son berceau. Où était 'nard et 'mol? Où était-il? Pourquoi sa mère l'avait-il laissé là? Doucement, transi de froid, le bébé s'endormit et son cœur ralentit, ralentit, et fini par s'arrêter.

Alors, de l'obscurité sortit une ombre. Celle-ci jeta un regard triste au petit corps, ses membres tremblants de rage face à cet abandon. Comment ces misérables mortels osaient-ils faire cela à son maître? Précautionneusement, elle ramassa l'enfant qui ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit, se sentant en sécurité dans ces bras puissant.

C'est ainsi que la mort emmena Harry Potter dans son royaume.

 _Une semaine plus tard:_

Après avoir apprit du couple Potter que ceux-ci avaient abandonnés Harry chez la sœur de Lily pour pouvoir s'occuper exclusivement de Vassili, et après que Remus, le calme et doux Remus, ait frappé son ancien meilleur ami pour son acte, le loup-garou, l'animagus et le directeur s'empressaire de rechercher l'enfant.

Severus Snape mangemort-espion pour le compte de l'ordre du phénix, un groupe créé par Dumbledore pour combattre vous-savez-qui, les aida dans leurs recherches, choqué par le comportement de son ex-meilleure amie et de son mari.

Malheureusement, ils ne trouvèrent rien malgré que le vieux directeur soit persuadé de la survie de l'enfant dont on n'avait pas retrouvé le corps. Tous les quatre gardèrent le secret a propos du vrai survivant pour ne pas déclencher une vague de panique et de haine envers les Potters de la part de ceux qui avaient eux aussi oubliés le frère du «survivant» et acclamait leur «élu».

 _Dix ans passèrent._

 **Voilà!**

 **Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, oui je hais les Potter ^^'**

 **J'ai dû trop lire de jumeau! Fic :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, à la prochaine!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer:_ Harry Potter n'est toujours pas a moi mais je continue d'espérer...**

 **Kikou tout le monde!**

 **Bienvenue pour le chapitre 3 de Harry Potter et l'appel de la mort!**

 **Merci beaucoup pour toute vos gentilles reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir de savoir qu'il y avait déjà autant de personnes pour me lire et m'encourager ^^**

 **Sur ce, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire!**

 _ **24 juillet 1991, Poudlard, école de sorcellerie:**_

Dans un vieux château perdu en écosse, ou plutôt dans un bureau remplit de bibelots en tout genre, quatre personnes regardaient avec appréhension une plume qui semblait écrire toute seule sur un bout de parchemin.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, des hiboux de toutes tailles attendaient, perchés sur le peu d'espace libre demeurant sur les vieux meubles.

Soudain, un mot écrit par la plume sembla attirait leur attention car ceux-ci se penchèrent subitement sur la feuille avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement collectif.

Pourquoi ce soulagement me direz-vous? Car sous la pointe de cette plume magique venait d'apparaître un nom. Un nom que les quatre hommes croyait ne plus jamais revoir. Quel était ce nom?

- _Harry Potter-Thanatos!_ Souffla Dumbledore.

- _Thanatos!? Mais voyons professeur, cette famille à disparu depuis des années! Quand bien même il en resterait des descendants, il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'il soit tomber sur le gamin comme ça, par hasard!_ S'étonna Sirius.

- _Pourtant tu vois bien ce que la plume à écrit, a moins que tu sois illettré en plus d'être complètement stupide, cabot!_ Cracha Severus Snape, pourtant étonné lui aussi des tuteurs du garçon.

- _Tu veux te battre Servilus!?_

- _Je t'en pris, je serais ravi de te faire mordre la poussière!_

- _ÇA SUFFI!_

- _Merci Remus,_ Souffla Dumbledore.

Même après dix ans de coopération (plutôt forcée par un directeur un peu manipulateur et un loup-garou furieux de la perte de son louveteau) les deux hommes n'avaient toujours pas cessé leur querelle et tout était pour eux prétexte à se battre.

Alors que le maître des potions et l'animagus se regardaient en chiens de faïence, leur attention fût attiré par un hibou grand duc qui se levait pour ramasser la lettre ou apparaissait le nom tant espéré, les autres s'étant déjà envolé avec les leurs, semblant eux aussi habitué aux chamailleries des deux hommes.

Soudain alors que le hibou allait attraper la lettre et que Dumbledore levait sa baguette pour lancer un sort de traçage, un flash de lumière noire (nda: oui je sais ça existe pas mais ça fait joli ^^) éclata dans la pièce et un magnifique phénix au plumage d'ébène s'empara de la missive avant de disparaître, laissant trois personnes choquées et un directeur songeur.

 _ **1er septembre 1991, gare de king-cross, Londres:**_

Vassili James Potter était heureux, même plus qu'heureux, ravit. Aujourd'hui était le jour de son triomphe, l'arrivée du survivant a Poudlard!

Il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'à peine lui et ses parents arrivé à la voie 9 ¾, une foule se forma pour l'acclamer. Après tout il les avait sauvés, ils lui devaient la vie!

Perdu dans son monologue intérieur, il ne remarqua pas le regard que lui lança un jeune garçon de son âge, caché sous une longue cape noire.

Celui-ci par contre, le vit bien et malgré sa façade d'indifférence, la vue de cette imposteur se pavanant devant tous le dégouttait. Une légère brise lui caressa le visage et il sourit doucement:

- _je vais bien Mort, ne t'inquiète pas,_ murmura-t'il.

Jetant un dernier regard au Potter, il se décida a entrer dans le train et à rechercher un compartiment.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le train siffla et se mit en route tandis que le jeune garçon, ayant trouvé un compartiment libre, regardait la foule à la fenêtre.

Un tapotement timide se fit entendre.

- _Entrez._

La porte s'ouvrit sur un garçon métis, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus.

- _Excuse-moi, je peux m'installer ici s'il te plaît?_ Demanda-t'il.

- _Bien sûr_ , fit le premier arrivé en se retournant vers la fenêtre.

- _Merci._

Un silence s'installa alors que le jeune brun s'installait et posait ses affaires. Une fois assit, il s'adressa a l'autre enfant:

- _Je m'appelle Blaise Antonio Zabini, héritier de la noble maison Zabini, et toi?_

- _Je m'appelle Harry Ochìa Potter-Thanatos, maître de la noble maison Thanatos._

Blaise le regarda quelques instants les yeux grands ouverts. Potter? Comme le survivant? Mais ils n'avaient qu'un fils! Et la noble maison Thanatos avait depuis longtemps disparue!

 _-C'est une blague?_ S'exclama-t'il.

- _Si c'est ce que tu veux croire_ , Rétorqua l'autre.

Le jeune métis réfléchit quelques instants avant de se dire qu'il finirait bien par avoir sa réponse de toute façon.

- _Pourquoi tu porte cette cape?_

- _Pour me faire discret. Ce n'est sûrement plus nécessaire..._

Sur ce il se débarrassa de son vêtement et Blaise ne pût retenir une exclamation de surprise.

Le jeune garçon devant lui était grand, au moins autant que lui, c'est à dire 1m50 et semblait plutôt maigre. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, lisses et étonnamment longs, lui arrivants au milieu du dos, et étaient attachés en queue de cheval avec un lacet de cuir. La seule anomalie de cette chevelure d'ébène était une longue mèche blanche laissé libre a droite d'un visage fin et délicat. Mais le plus fascinants chez cet enfant, c'était ses yeux, deux yeux d'un verts brillants et hypnotisant ou dansaient des reflets était habillé d'une robe de sorcier noire aux coutures argentées qui formait des arabesque sur son col et ses manches. Le tout dégageait un effet de noblesse et un côté androgyne qui le rendait incroyablement beau.

Un ange passa, puis deux, puis cinq hippogriffes, huit licorne et douze dragon avant que Blaise ne puisse reprendre ses esprits.

 _-Aw. Oui, d'accord, «discrétion»..._

Harry sourit doucement. A nouveau, un coup se fit entendre à la porte. Après en avoir reçut l'autorisation, une jeune fille entra. Elle semblait avoir 11 ans, elle aussi. Ces cheveux étaient d'un blond presque blanc et ses yeux d'un bleu glacier magnifique.

- _Bonjour, je peux m'asseoir ici? Il y a trop de joncheruines dans le couloir..._ demanda-t'elle.

- _Des quoi?_ S'étonna Blaise

- _Des joncheruines, ils s'infiltrent dans la tête des gens et leur embrouille le cerveau._

Il y eu un silence puis le métis fit signe à la jeune fille de s'asseoir.

 _-Merci. Je m'appelle Luna Pandora Lovegood, et vous?_

- _Blaise Zabini Antonio._

- _Harry Potter Ochìa-Thanatos._

Étonnamment, la jeune fille ne fit pas de commentaires sur le nom du second garçon et le voyage continua dans le calme alors que Blaise et Luna discutait, Harry intervenant quelques fois.

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard, alors que le trio finissait de déjeuner que la porte s'ouvrit dans un claquement sec et qu'entrèrent deux jeunes garçons.

- _Hé Ron regarde! Y'a plein de place ici!_

- _Cool!_

Ils se jetèrent sur la banquette et se mirent à parler très fort à un débit incontrôlable avant d'être arrêtés par une voix glaciale:

- _On peut savoir qui vous permet de vous incruster comme cela dans notre compartiment, sans vous présenter ni demander la permission?_

L'un des deux, un garçon aux cheveux roux flamboyants lui répondit:

- _Fait attention à qui tu parle comme ça, mon ami est le survivant!_

À ces mots, l'autre garçon aux cheveux d'un roux plus sombre, se redressa d'un air pompeux et les toisa du regard, bizarrement mal à l'aise sous le regard émeraude du brun qui s'était exprimé.

Soudainement, la température du compartiment devint glaciale et Harry prit à nouveau la parole:

- _il est beau votre survivant, plus faible qu'un nourrisson et déjà fier comme un paon, ignorant de sa propre famille comme de sa propre histoire. Malheureusement pour vous, je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec de ridicules petits arrogants, je vous prierais donc de sortir. T._

Sur ce dernier mot, et avant que qui que ce soit ait pût réagir, un vent violent s'engouffra dans le compartiment pourtant clos et les malotrus furent éjectés puis la porte se referma.

Blaise regardait Harry d'un air sidéré et demanda:

- _c'est toi qui a fait ça?_

L'autre ne répondit pas et se retourna vers la fenêtre. Blaise le contempla quelques instants puis ramassa les quelques papiers et plats étant tombés par terre, plongé dans ces réflexions. Luna, elle, continuait de regarder le garçon. Pendant un court instant, elle avait ressenti une présence autour du garçon, une qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis l'accident de sa mère, la présence de la mort.

Personne ne vînt les déranger et le voyage se termina dans le calme.

 _ **Gare de pré-au-lard, 21h15:**_

Quand le trio descendit du train, ils remarquèrent le regard assassin que leur lançait les deux roux mais n'en tinrent pas compte. Ils suivirent le demi-géant qui appelait les premières années jusqu'à des barques dans lesquelles ils montèrent en compagnie d'un petit garçon grassouillet tenant un crapaud. Arrivés aux alentours d'un immense château brillant dans la nuit, tous poussèrent des exclamations de surprise sauf Harry qui semblait s'ennuyer profondément.

Une fois sur la rive, ils descendirent de leurs embarcations et suivirent leur guide à l'intérieur du château, dans un grand hall ou patientait une femme d'âge mûr à l'air sévère:

- _Bienvenue à Poudlard. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. À la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue, finit-elle en jetant un regard critique au survivant qui rougit en remettant sa robe froissé en place._

Blaise, Harry et Luna s'éloignèrent pour discuter alors qu'une dispute semblait sur le point d'éclater entre le survivant et un jeune garçon blond (- Drago Lucius Malfoy, souffla Blaise.)

 _-vous pensez aller dans quelle maison?_ Demanda le métis.

- _Serdaigle ou Serpentard, je pense,_ répondis Luna.

- _Je ne sais pas,_ fit Harry

- _j'espère qu'on sera tout les trois dans la même maison..._ Conclu Blaise, songeur.

Soudain, les grandes portes du hall s'ouvrirent et la femme qui leur avait parlé était là et leur fit signe de la suivre.

La salle était immense, quatre grandes tables remplies d'élèves de tout âge était alignées verticalement et une cinquième remplie d'adultes se trouvait au bout sur une estrade. Le plafond représentait un ciel étoilé comme s'ils étaient à l'extérieur.

Arrivés devant la tables des professeur, la femme qui se présenta comme le professeur McGonagall, leur demanda de venir quand elle appellera leur noms afin de mettre un vieux chapeau sur leur tête chargés de les répartir. Quand elle eut finit de leur expliquer, une ouverture se créa sur le choixpeau qui se mit à chanter une chanson que Harry n'écouta pas, son attention figée sur un professeur aux cheveux bruns ainsi qu'un autre aux cheveux châtains qui semblaient chercher quelqu'un dans le groupe d'élève. Il rapporta son attention sur la professeur de métamorphose lorsque celle-ci appela le premier nom:

- _Abbot, Hannah!_

Cette dernière s'avança vers le chapeau et le mit sur sa tête. Il y eut un silence, puis...

- _POUFSOUFFLE!_

D'autres noms furent appelés et les élèves répartis jusqu'à:

- _Lovegood, Luna!_

Cette fois le choixpeau fut plus long à faire son choix, mais finalement le mot «SERPENTARD!» retentit dans la salle et Luna alla s'asseoir à la table des verts et argents. La répartition continua et lors de l'appel du nom du survivant un tonnerre de murmure se déversa dans la salle, puis des cris de joie lorsqu'il fut répartit, sans surprise, à Gryffondor. Mais un silence assourdissant pris place à l'entente du prochain nom, prononcé sur un ton de surprise par la sous-directrice:

- _Potter-Thanatos, Harry!_

Le choixpeau sur la tête, Harry entendit une voix:

 _-Le directeur m'a prévenue de ton arrivée, jeune Potter..._

 _-Potter-Thanatos, je vous pris._ Répondit le brun.

 _-Bien sûr, il est vrai que vous êtes bien loin de leur ressembler. Ce pouvoir, ces souvenirs... Ne t'inquiète pas, jeune Maître, je suis enchanté pour ne pas dévoilé les secrets de ceux que je répartis... Où donc vais-je bien pouvoir te mettre? Voyons... tu es rusé, mais aussi loyal, tu es intelligent et digne de confiance... je crois bien que pour la première fois je ne puisse te répartir..._

 _-Vous n'avez qu'à me mettre à Serpentard. Mon amie y est, je ne peux pas la laisser seule._

 _-Très bien, si c'est ce que tu souhaite, ce sera... SERPENTARD!_

Lorsqu'il enleva le choixpeau, Harry remarqua que la salle était toujours silencieuse. Sans s'en préoccuper, il se dirigea vers sa table et s'assit à côté de Luna. Au bout de quelques instants, la répartition continua. Malfoy fut envoyé à Serpentard et voulu engager la discussion avec lui mais il fut stoppé dans son élan par Pansy Parkinson, une Serpentarde de leur année qui le fit s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Finalement, Blaise fut appelé et les rejoignis. Puis le directeur fit un discours qu'ils écoutèrent à moitié avant de faire apparaître la nourriture.

Personne ne les dérangea du repas et c'est repus qu'ils suivirent leur préfet vers leurs dortoirs. Une fois le mot de passe (serpensortia) donné, ils entrèrent afin d'écouter le discourt de leur chef de maison. Celui-ci, un homme brun au cheveux gras les mis en gardes par rapport aux autres maisons en leur parlant de la réputation de Serpentard, puis leur conseilla de venir le voir en cas d'incident.

Harry remarqua ses fréquents coups d'œils dans sa direction mais ne dit rien et suivit finalement ses camarades vers le dortoir avant de se coucher et de s'endormir, fatigué par cette longue journée.

 **C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, un long chapitre n'est-ce pas?**

 **J'ai hésité à le couper avant de finalement le laisser tel quel, ne voulant pas couper les événements...**

 **Pour ce qui est de Luna, j'ai décider de changer un peu on histoire pour qu'elle soit de la même année que Blaise et Harry parce que je trouve Hermione trop prétentieuse et qu'elle ne pouvait pas allez à Serpentard (enfin si mais elle se serait faite lyncher ^^')**

 **Sur ce je vous dit à la semaine prochaine (VACAAANNNNCCCEEEESSSS!)**

 **bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Même si Dumbledore ressemble étrangement au père noël il appartient à J. comme le reste du monde de Harry Potter...**

 **Bonjour tout le monde! Au risque de me répéter... VAACCCAAAANNNCCCCEEESSS!**

 **Et pour bien commencer ces vacances, chapitre 4!**

 **(Sinon si quelques uns se posent la question, je vient de remarquer qu'en effet, Drago aurait dû être répartit avant Harry, oups...)**

 **Voilà, rien de plus à dire, donc Enjoy ^^**

Du côté du survivant, la soirée n'avait pas été aussi paisible que celle de notre héro. À l'entente du nom de celui qui lui avait fait si brutalement quitter le compartiment, son visage se décomposa et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand.

 _ **Vassili P.O.V.:**_

Potter!? Comme lui? Comme ses parents? Ce n'était pas possible, il était fils unique comme son père avant lui et son grand-père avant! Ce devait sûrement être un enfant de moldu, comme ça mère. Oui, sûrement, c'était la seule solution. Après tout, Potter n'était pas un nom si rare que ça. Mais Thanatos? Son père lui avait déjà parlé de cette famille. Elle était considéré comme la plus ancienne et puissante famille de sorcier, bien plus que les Malfoy par exemple, quoi que puisse en dire leur fils.

Tiens d'ailleurs, il en fait une tête celui-là, on dirait qu'on vient de lui coller une baffe! Alors, ça fait quoi de plus être le seul fils à papa-plein-de-fric-et-relations? J'aurais presque envie de serrer l'autre dans mes bras pour ce coup-là.

Dis donc, il est long à être réparti! Ha si, le choixpeau ouvre... la bouche? Le tissu? Ce qui lui permet de parler:

\- _SERPENTARD!_

Aw. Comme tous les autres fils à papa, un nouveau larbin de blondine je-suis-meilleur-que-tout-le-monde Malfoy.

Pff! Ils ne sont rien face au survivant. Mais il semble que cette année sera intéressante...

 _ **Fin P.O.V.**_

 _ **Severus POV:**_

Serpentard? Intéressant. Peut-être n'a t-il pas hérité des gènes de son paternel. Enfin si je me souviens bien les rares Thanatos à être passé par Poudlard étaient à Serpentard...

Heureusement pour moi, je n'aurais pas supporté deux Potter miniatures. Le chien va nous en faire une crise d'apoplexie, j'espère qu' Albus me laissera voir le souvenir de quand il va lui annoncer...

Le loup n'a pas l'air plus perturbé que ça...

\- _Lupin?_

Okay, il est juste choqué.

 _ **Fin P.O.V.**_

 _ **Remus POV:**_

Mon louveteau à Serpentard! Non pas que j'ai un quelconque préjugé envers cette maison, mais être un Potter à Serpentard risque de lui porter préjudice...

Enfin il a l'air de s'être déjà fait des amis, c'est bien. Je me demande si j'aurais le temps de lui parler ce soir...

\- _Severus?_

 _\- Alléluia, il est vivant!_ Lui répondis celui-ci.

- _?_

 _\- Je t'ai appelé, tu ne répondais pas._

 _\- Désolé j'étais dans mes pensées_

 _\- J'ai cru voir. Que me veut-tu?_

 _\- Est-ce que je pourrais parler à mon louveteau ce soir?_

 _- **Mr Potter-Thanatos** est sûrement fatigué. De plus ce n'est pas sûr qu'il se rappelle de toi ou de Black, même si ses tuteurs ont dû lui parler des Potter..._

 _\- …_

Je me tu, ne sachant quoi répondre.

- _Tu le verras en cours, je vais garder un œil sur lui si tu veux. Qui sait ce que mes méchants petits serpents pourraient lui faire en UNE nuit..._ ajouta-t'il ironiquement.

\- _Tu as raison, désolé. Mais je suis si impatient, ça fait 10 ans, 10 ans!_

- _J'ai participé aux recherches je te rappelle, je sais parfaitement combien de temps ça fait. Que sont une ou deux petites journées face à dix ans? Il est là maintenant, tu vas pouvoir dormir sur tes deux oreilles._

J' acquiesçais distraitement, mon attention focalisé sur les enfants qui discutaient paisiblement au bout de la table des verts et argents. Bientôt...

 _ **Fin P.O.V**_.

Le repas se termina et les élèves quittèrent la salle, commentant les derniers événements.

 **Ça vous a plût?**

 **J'ai hésité à mettre un des Potter en professeur mais je me suis dit que Dumbledore n'accepterais pas, j'ai donc mis Remus mais pas au poste auquel vous pensez... ;)**

 **MissAnika m'a demandé la réaction des Potter, malheureusement vous ne la verrez que dans le prochain chapitre, désolé :(**

 **le prochain chapitre sera peut-être en retard, si c'est le cas je m'en excuse d'avance, joyeuses fêtes!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter et son monde appartiennent à J. .**

 **Kikou!**

 **Petit chapitre pour noël, j'espère que vous avez été sage ^^**

 **pas grand chose de plus à dire, Enjoy!**

 **MissAnika : alors pour le chapitre 3, ça m'a pris 6 ½ pages en taille 12 en Arial.**

Poudlard, 06h15, dortoir des Serpentard.

Alors que Blaise s'éveillait doucement, il remarqua que quelque chose clochait mais n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. C'est quand Drago s'exclama «Il est où Potter?» que l'évidence s'imposa à lui. En effet, le lit d'Harry était déjà fait et sa valise fermée alors que le dortoir était encore en train de s'éveiller. Alors que Blaise sortait de son lit et s'apprêtait à l'appeler, celui-ci sortit de la salle de bain, déjà lavé et habillé.

Sa mèche blanche avait été tressée et était attachée avec le reste de ses cheveux dans un chignon lâche avec un peigne qui semblait en argent où brillait quelques émeraudes. Il portait une robe d'uniforme classique qui semblait faite dans un tissu doux et précieux. Son look était chic sans être ostentatoire, et Blaise se demanda se qui pouvait motiver ce besoin de discrétion qui semblait omniprésent chez Harry.

-T'es levée depuis quelle heure? Demanda-t-il

-5h.

-ouh! T'es matinal...

-Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil.

Blaise l'observa s'asseoir devant sa valise et en sortir un plume et un morceau de parchemin avant de se mettre à écrire à même le sol. Il haussa les épaules et prit ses affaires en direction de la salle de bain, plaignant les malheureux qui passeraient après Malfoy.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, une tornade blonde passa devant ces yeux et le son du claquement de la porte atteint vaguement ses oreilles alors qu'il rejoignait Harry et Luna qui discutaient calmement dans la salle commune. Une fois les salutations passées, il se dirigèrent vers la grande salle.

-Harry, tu ne voulais pas passer par la volière?

-Non, pourquoi?

-Bah, t'écrivais bien une lettre ce matin...

-Je l'ai déjà envoyée.

Blaise le regarda bizarrement quelque secondes mais Harry était retourné à sa conversation avec Luna.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, le professeur Dumbledore était devant la porte, semblant attendre quelqu'un.

-Ha, Mr Potter-Thanatos, Mlle Lovegood et Mr Zabini! S'exclama-t-il en les voyant

-Professeur.

-J'aimerais vous demander si vous voudriez bien m'accompagner jusqu'à mon bureau, certaines personnes ont demandez à prendre rendez-vous avec vous.

-Bien sûr, répondit Harry qui semblait déjà savoir ce qui allait se passer. Blaise, Luna, je vous retrouve tout à l'heure?

-ok. répondit Blaise.

Luna, elle, regarda Harry et lui dit:

-Attention Ombre, ceux qui éclairent le miroir en ont après toi, ne leur tourne pas le dos.

Tous trois la fixèrent longuement, Dumbledore un air de réflexion sur le visage, puis Harry acquiesça et prit la direction du bureau du directeur avec ce dernier.

Ils arrivèrent devant la statue d'une gargouille où attendait le professeur Snape.

-Severus? Questionna Dumbledore.

-Je viens accompagner le jeune Potter-Thanatos lors de son... entretien...

Le regard qu'il lança au professeur Dumbledore indiqua ce qu'il pensait dudit entretien. Le Directeur prononça le mot de passe («sucacides») et la gargouille s'écarta pour leur laisser le passage.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le bureau, trois personnes les attendaient déjà.

Un grand homme aux cheveux noirs mi- longs et aux yeux bleus nuit regardait d'un œil mauvais l'homme et la femme qui se tenaient de l'autre côté de la pièce. La femme avait de longs cheveux roux et de magnifiques yeux verts et l'homme possédait des cheveux noirs en bataille et des yeux marrons. Dumbledore prit la parole:

-Harry, je peux t'appeler Harry, n'est-ce pas? (signe de tête du concerné) Je te présente James et Lily Potter et un de mes amis, Sirius Black.

Le jeune sorcier jeta à peine un regard aux Potter, ce qui déclencha un ricanement du maître des potions, et se tourna vers Sirius.

-Lord Black, je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Mon _père_ m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

-Lord Thanatos, c'est un plaisir.

Excédé, James s'exclama:

-Soit poli jeune homme, nous sommes six dans cette pièce et non pas quatre!

Harry le gratifia d'un regard ennuyé avant de se tourner vers le directeur qui semblait follement s'amuser depuis son bureau.

-Excusez-moi monsieur, mais même si je suis ravi de la présence du Lord Black, je ne comprend pas vraiment la raison de ce rendez-vous.

Avant que le Directeur ne puisse répondre, Lily s'exclama:

-écoute ton père quand il te parle! Vraiment, je ne sais pas qui t'a élevé mais...

-Pas vous en tout cas, coupa le jeune homme d'un ton sec. Par ailleurs, je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez, _mon_ _père_ ne semble pas être dans la pièce en ce moment. Quand à écouter cet homme, il me semble qu'une personne capable d'abandonner son propre enfant sans jamais révéler à son frère qu'il avait un jumeau ne mérite pas d'être écouté par ce dernier. Sur ce professeur, mes amis m'attendent, puis-je y aller?

-Bien sûr, lui répondit le professeur Snape, le directeur retenant actuellement son fou rire.

Tandis que Harry se retournait, la phrase de Luna lui revint brusquement en tête et il s'accroupit juste à temps pour échapper au sort qu'un James en rage venait de lui lancer.

Tous dégainèrent leurs baguettes et se figèrent quand la température de la pièce descendit brusquement de plusieurs degrés. Se tournant vers Harry, un frisson général parcouru l'assemblée.

Celui-ci lévitait à quelques centimètres du sol, son chignon détaché et ses cheuveux volants autour de lui. Ses yeux étaient entièrement noirs exceptés deux iris rouges hypnotisantes. Des arabesques noires s'étalaient le long de son bras droit que ses manches flottantes avaient dévoilé et semblaient sortir de son corps dans un nuage sombre.

Les fenêtres claquèrent, condamnant la salle. Tous observèrent le jeune homme qui se dirigeait lentement vers le couple. Ceux-ci, tremblants, dirigèrent leurs baguettes vers lui avant qu'elles ne s'envolent subitement de leurs mains pour se briser sous leurs yeux et se mettre à brûler sous de violentes flammes noires. S'arrêtant juste devant eux, Harry parla d'une voix grave et glacé:

-Ne. Faites. Plus. Jamais. Ça.

Les deux Potter, agenouillés au sol, acquiescèrent vivement. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Fumseck poussa un cri, attirant l'attention de tous les sorciers présents. Quand ils se retournèrent, Harry avait disparu.

 **Voilà, faut pas l'embêter mon riry. Vous pensez qu'ils ont retenu la leçon?**

 **En tout cas, joyeux réveillon et joyeux noël (bonne année aussi tant qu'on y est)**

 **Bisous!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: suite à une erreur de livraison, Lucius est revenu à J.K.R donc le monde d'Harry Potter lui appartient encore dans son intégralité.**

 **Salut à tous!**

 **Vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes? Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos super reviews, elles m'ont fait beaucoup plaisir ^^.**

 **En remerciement, voici un nouveau chapitre pour vous souhaiter une bonne année,**

 **Have fun ^^**

 **Mini-yuya: si Remus n'est pas là lors de la rencontre avec les Potter, c'est tous simplement qu'en temps que professeur il a des cours a préparer (c'est la rentrée quand même). Pour ce qui est de Severus, il est le directeur de maison d'Harry, ce qui explique sa** **présence :)**

 _Poudlard, 07h15, Grande Salle:_

Blaise entamait son deuxième croissant uand il remarqua la posture de Luna.

Celle-ci était tournée vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle, quasi déserte à cette heure-ci, et semblait fasciné par les portes qu'elle contemplait depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

-Luna? Appela Blaise

-Mmm?

-Tu vas bien? Tu as l'air un peu... absorbé. Quelque chose te tracasse?

-Ça va... J'observe les nargols, ils ont l'air agités... L'ombre de mort surplombe les lumières, c'est peut-être ça qui les inquiètes...

Avant que Blaise ne puisse demander ce qu'étaient les nargols, un rire clair se fit entendre à sa droite alors que leur table était déserte quelques secondes auparavant. Surpris, le métis lâcha un couinement de souris tout à fait viril, et se retourna en sursaut.

-Harry! Putain t'es malade, tu m'as fait super peur! Tu viens d'où come ça!?

-Langage, Blaise, lui répondit la voix réveuse de Luna.

-En voilà un langage noble pour un futur lord, se moqua gentiment Harry en évitant la question.

Rougissant, le jeune métis se renfrogna en retournant à son petit-déjeuné sous le regard moqueur de ses amis. Néanmoins, il ne pût s'empêcher de remarquer quelque chose chez Harry:

-Tu ne manges pas?

-Je n'ai pas très faim.

Blaise, qui commençait à s'habituer aux bizarreries de ses amis ne dit rien et préféra retourner à ses croissants.

-Ce n'est que vers 07h30 que le reste de leur maison arriva dans un bel ensemble, les préfets ouvrant la marche, suivi des septièmes années puis des sixièmes jusqu'au premières années.

Les trois compères n'y firent pas attention jusqu'à ce quelqu'un se dirige vers eux et pousse Luna pour s'asseoir. Le-dit quelqu'un, Drago Malfoy (en doutiez-vous? ^^), ne prit pas la peine de s'escuser et tendit la main vers Harry:

-Drago Malfoy, héritier de la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Malfoys. Potter-Thanatos, n'est-ce pas? Deux grandes Maisons, bien que la Maison Potter est perdu de sa superbe depuis quelques années. Je peux te conseiller si tu veux, surtout en matière d'amis, il serait dommage pour quelqu'un d'aussi influent de trainer avec des gens douteux... Finit-il en coulant un regard significatif vers Luna.

Alors que Blaise fulminait et s'apprétait à répondre, Luna encra son regard dans le sien, en une demande silencieuse de silence. Harry, contempla la main de Drago qui au bout de quelques secondes finit par la retirer. Avant que ce dernier ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, il répondit d'un ton sans appel:

-Je sais parfaitement coment reconnaître les gens douteux, merci.

Le jeune Malfoy rougit de colère avant de rétorquer:

-Prends garde à toi Potter-Thanatos, les gens de ton genre ne vivent pas longtemps par ici, il serait domage qu'il t'arrive quelque chose...

-Je ferais attention, merci. Rétorqua Harry, dont les lèvres s'étaient recourbées en un sourir mystèrieux au mot «vivent».

Malfoy se leva et changea de place en leur jetant un regard mauvais. C'est le moment que choisi le professeur Snape pour leur amener leur emploi du temps que les préfets redistribuèrent.

-Tiens!? S'exclama Blaise.

-Qui y a t'il? L'interrogea Luna

-je croyait que les cours de soin aux créatures magiques n'était disponibles qu'a partir de la troisième année?

-ça à changer depuis l'année dernière, le directeur Dumbledore à fait préssion auprès du ministère pour rendre cette matière obligatoire à partit de la troisième année à cause des difficultées qu'il y a eu pendant la guerre à combattre les créatures que Voldemort avait conquis à sa cause. Informa Harry.

Au mot «Voldemort» plusieurs Serpentard susautèrent et jetèrent à Harry un regard noir que celui-ci ignora. Même Blaise frissona mais il ne fit pas de remarque.

Tranquillement, les trois amis se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du château où leur professeur devait aller les chercher pour 2h de soin aux créatures magiques.

 **Voilà ^^**

 **Plutôt court, je sais, mais j'ai malheureusement pris du retard sur mes devoirs donc j'ai intérêt à m'y mettre rapidement donc mon temps d'écriture en pâtis ^^'**

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne année et de bonne fêtes,**

 **bisous :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à J. .**

 **Salut à tous, je vous souhaite une bonne année pleine de bonheur, de bonne santé, et de tout plein d'autres bonnes choses ^^**

 **Sur ce, Enjoy!**

 **TeZuKa j: Oups, tu as raison ^^' j'espère que ça ne gêne pas trop la compréhension du chapitre sinon je chercherais un moyen de le modifier...**

 **nic79: Tes commentaires ne m'ont pas du tout démoralisée, au contraire, ça fait plaisir que quelqu'un m'aide à réaliser mes erreurs afin que je puisse progresser et je te remercie pour cela ^^. Pour ce qui est de la longueur des chapitres, c'est lié à ma vitesse de publication, je publie tout les samedis un chapitre que j'ai écrit le jour-même car les cours et des activités extra-scolaires m'empêche d'écrire pendant la semaine... Certain chapitres, comme le chapitre 4 qui est une suite de POV, il s'agit aussi d'un manque d'inspiration un peu dérangeant ^^'.**

 _Poudlard, porte du château, 07h55:_

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du château, l'endroit était désert. Seul se tenait devant la porte l'homme châtain qu'Harry avait remarqué à la répartition.

Celui-ci en les voyants leur sourit et se présenta:

-Bonjour, je suis Remus Lupin, votre professeur de soin aux créatures magiques. Nous allons attendre quelques minutes que les autres arrivent puis nous irons dans la forêt interdite.

-Heu... Professeur? Demanda Blaise.

-Oui, Mr Zabini?

-La forêt interdite n'est pas censé être interdite?

-Ha, ha! Supprimer le mot répété! seulement à partir d'une certaine limite. Il y a des arbres dont les troncs sont d'un noir profond et qui délimitent la partie autorisé de la forêt.

-Mais le professeur Dumbledore a dit-

\- -ce qu'il falait pour éviter que les élèves ne s'y aventurent sans en connaître les délimitations et les dangers, ce que je suis chargé de vous apprendre. L'interronpit Lupin.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent continuer leur conversation, les autres Serpentard arrivèrent. Ils s'apprétèrent donc à partir lorsqu'ils virent le professeur Mc Gonagal arriver, suivie des premières années de Gryffondor:

-Remus!

-Oui, Minerva?

-Il y a eu une erreur au niveau des emplois du temps, ce cours est commun aux Gryffondor et aux Serpentard.

-Ha je m'étonnais justement de ne pas les avoir sur mon emploi du temps!

-Ça ne te dérange pas?

-Non, pas du tout, la forêt est bien assez grande pour deux classes. Lui sourit Lupin avant de repartir.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la forêt, le professeur leur demanda de rester là pendant qu'il allait chercher leur premier sujet d'étude, laissant les deux maisons ennemies se regarder en chiens de faillence. La tension dans l'air était palpable, et certains élèves gardaient la main sur leur baguettes mais si beaucoup ne connaissait aucun sort. Pourtant, un petit groupe ne semblait pas géné par l'ambiance et discutait tranquillement dans un coin. Luna était en train d'expliquer le mode de vie d'un ronflax cornu à un Blaise de plus en plus dépassé tandis qu'Harry avit l'air très intéressé. Soudain, un éclat de voix retentit:

-Retire tout de suite ce que tu as dit sur mon père, Potter!

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça? Tout le monde sait que tes parents sont de sales mangemorts!

Tous virent Drago sortir sa baguette, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit elle s'envola pour atterir dans la paume ouverte de leur professeur qui venait de revenir:

-Je suis ravie de voir que vous vouliez nous montrer vos talents, Mr Malfoy, mais vous n'aurez pas besoin de baguette dans ce cours. Quand à vous Mr Potter, je vous pris de ne pas critiquer une personne pour ses parents, déclarés innocents je le rappelle. Vous n'êtes pas James et Drago n'est pas Lucius. Je vous prierais d'être calme dorénavant, je n'aimerais pas retirer de points le premier jour de l'année, finit-il en rendant sa baguette à un Drago rougissant de s'être fait disputer par un professeur.

Vassili, lui, jeta un regard mauvais à son professeur mais resta silencieux.

-Bon, ceci étant réglé, je vous présente le Barghest.

Il se poussa pour laisser apparaître une créature que beaucoup prirent d'abord pour une ombre avant qu'elle ne s'avance de quelques pas.

C'était un énorme chien noir dont les yeux luisants étaient rouges. Il les observa un à un, ses babines relevées laissant voir de longs crocs blancs dans un sourir sinistre. Certains élèves -Gryffondor inclus- crièrent avant de se reculer précipitament. Blaise voulu lui aussi reculer mais une main sur son épaule gauche le fit se tourner vers Harry qui lui sourit avec confiance. Luna, à sa droite n'avait pas non plus bougé mais son regard réveur s'était fait un peu plus nerveux. Le professeur rit doucement et se baissa pour caresser doucement le chien sous les exclamation des élèves. Celui-ci aboya joyeusement et se coucha sur le sol pour que le sorcier lui gratouille le ventre. Les élèves étaient sidérés. Lupin tourna la tête vers eux et leurs expliqua:

-Le Barghest est un chien que nous confondont souvent avec le Sinistros, porteur de message funèbre. Cependant, contrairement à son homologue, le Barghest est un animal très fidèle comme notre chien commun, et n'attaquera pas tant que son maître n'est pas en danger. Un Barghest ne peut avoir qu'un maître à qui il se lie magiquement, lui permettant de le trouvé où qu'ils soit.

-Professeur? Questionna une élève de Gryffondor.

-Oui, Miss Granger?

-Comment fait-on pour devenir le maître d'un Barghest?

Le professeur sourit:

-On ne «devient» pas le maître d'un Barghest, il est lié à une personne depuis sa naissance et la première chose que font les petits une fois à l'âge adulte est de rechercher leur maître en suivant sa trace magique. Une fois leur maître trouvé, ils ne peuvent rester sans le voir trop longtemps au risque de mourir.

-Monsieur? Demanda un autre élève, de Serpentard cette fois.

-Oui, Monsieur Nott?

-Ce Barghest a-t 'il un maître?

-Oui, il s'agit d'un de vos professeur. Cela m'amène donc à une autre question, comment reconnaît-on un possesseur de Barghest?

Harry leva la main.

-Oui, Mr Potter-Thanatos?

-Comme pour tous les possesseur de créatures liées comme le Barghest, son maître voit sa forme animagus se changer pour devenir celle de son animal et sa signature magique se modifie devient la même.

-Très bien, 10 points pour Serpentard! Pendant le reste de l'heure, je vais vous parler de l'histoire du Barghest et de ses capacités physiques et magiques. Pour ce qui est de vos devoirs, je vous demanderais d'essayer de deviner qui est le maître de ce Barghest parmi vos professeur.

Les deux heures passèrent très vite et ils furent surpris quand leur professeur leur annonça la fin du cours. Tandis qu'ils quittaient la forêt, Blaise se retourna et vit Harry qui caressait la tête du Barghest, un sourire tranquille sur le visage, alors que les autres élèves avaient encore peur de l'animal. Sur sa gauche, le professeur Lupin les regardaient aussi, semblant plongé dans ses pensées.

Harry finit enfin par les suivre et ils se dirigèrent vers ce qui s'annonçait être un très long cours d'histoire de la magie, si on se fiait au commentaires de ceux qui avaient de grands frères ou sœur à Poudlard.

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plût^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews et merci beaucoup de continuer à me lire! 3**

 **Bisous!**


	8. Chapter 7bis

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Je m'excuse mais ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, en vérité j'aimerais vous demandez votre aide...**

 **je n'ait plus trop d'inspiration et j'hésite entre plusieurs idées de suite, je vais donc vous les proposer et j'aimerais que vous votiez dans les commentaires.**

 _1: Quirrel/Voldemort est présent et souhaite relier Harry, Luna et Blaise à sa cause._

 _2: Quirrel/Voldemort n'est pas là mais le tuteur d'Harry arrive en tant que professeur contre les forces du mal._

 _3: Quirrel/Voldemort n'est pas là et Sirius est professeur de défense contre les forces du mal._

 _4: James et Lily Potter trouvent le moyen d'enseigner à Poudlard (merci le ministère)_

 **Voilà, la 4 peut être complémentaire aux autres,**

 **merci d'avance et encore mille pardons ^^'**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclamer : Harry Potter ne m'appartiens pas mais j'aimerais bien...**

 **bonjour ^^**

 **je vous remercie tous pour avoir participer au sondage, et je suis désolé si certain aurait préférer un nouveau chapitre, mais je préférais avoir des idées avant de continuer à écrire pour éviter que cette histoire ne me mène nul part.**

 **Pour ceux qui on parler de la longueur des chapitres, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas vraiment faire plus en écrivant une fois par semaine, alors j'aimerais vous proposer:**

 **soit le rythme de publication passe à une fois toute les deux semaines (auquel cas j'aurais 2 samedis pour écrire.)**

 **Soit on reste comme ça.**

 **Yukii27 : merci beaucoup pour ton idée, elle est géniale! Je pense que je vais la suivre (en grande partie) car elle est très intérressante ^^**

 **Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu la review de Yukii27, l'idée était de regrouper les 4 scénarios tout en mettant la 2ème solution en dernier.**

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite un bon chapitre ^^.**

 _Poudlard, grande salle._

Une semaine s'était écoulé depuis le début des cours. Il n'y avait eu aucun événement notable, mis à part le cours de potion.

Flash-back:

Lorsque Blaise, Luna et Harry se rendirent dans le couloir des cachots pour leur cours de potion, ils eurent la désagréable surprise de voir que ce cours était lui aussi en commun avec les Gryffondors.

Les deux maisons se regardaient en chien de faïence, les mains sur leurs baguettes, prêts à dégainer au moindre mouvement suspect. Harry, lui, semblait totalement désinterressé de la situation. Tanquillement il marcha entre les deux groupes pour aller se poster devant la porte de la salle.

En le voyant, Vassili vit rouge. Il avait entendu parler de l'humiliation que ses parents avaient subit et était fou de rage. Pourtant, à peine avait-il levé sa baguette qu'une voix s'éleva dans le couloir:

-Monsieur Potter!

Le survivant sursauta et se tourna vers l'origine de la voix pour se retrouver face à une robe noire. Levant les yeux, il croisa ceux obscidiennes de son professeur. Il déglutit.

-Je vois, Monsieur Potter, que tout comme votre père, vous êtes incapable de suivre la moindre rêgle. Il est pourtant écrit dans le règlement qu'il est interdit de faire de la magie dans les couloirs.

-Je... professeur, je n'ai pas fait de magie...

-Bien sûr, et vous aviez sortit votre baguette pour pouvoir l'admirer à la lumière, répondit sarcastiquement le professeur en désignant le manque d'éclairage des cachots.

Vassili, ne voyant quoi dire pour se défendre, se tût.

-Potter! Avez-vous perdu votre langue!? Arrogant comme votre père, vous vous trouvez trop important pour ne serait-ce que vous excuser? Bien, cela fera donc 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor et une retenue samedi soir pour avoir voulu agresser un de mes Serpentard. Tout le monde en classe. Maintenant!

Tout les élèves se précipitèrent vers la salle pour ne pas déclencher les foudres de leur professeur, les Serpentard gardant leur visage vides de toutes expression et les Gryffondors serrants les poings face à leur première perte de point et l'atitude du professeur envers leur survivant.

Une fois assis à leur place, le professeur entra en claquant la porte.

-Bien, ceci étant réglé, rangez vos baguettes. Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens…je pourrai vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours.

Le silence régnait sur la salle, les élèves écoutant religieusement leur professeur. Blaise jeta un regard en coin à Harry qui avait les yeux rivés sur leur professeur, un sourire léger aux lèvres. Soudain, le professeur s'exclama:

-Potter!

Celui-ci sursauta avant de regarder le professeur de potion, une lueur de défis dans le regard.

-Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise?

La main d'une Gryffondor au premier rang se leva tellement vite que son voisin brun ne dû qu'à ses reflexes de réussir à l'esquiver. Vassili, confus, répondit:

-Je ne sais pas, Monsieur.

-Visiblement la célébrité ne fait pas tout dans la vie. Essayons encore une fois, où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard?

À nouveau, la main de la Gryffondor se leva et son voisin écarta prudemment son tabouret. Le survivant, lui, répondit d'une voix où perçait la colère:

-Je ne sais pas.

-Une dernière fois, Potter, quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup?

-Je ne sais pas! Mais interrogez Hermionne, elle à l'air d'avoir la réponse!

-Silence, Monsieur Potter. Mademoiselle Granger, baisser votre main avant d'éborgner le jeune Longdubat.

La Gryffondor baissa la main en rougissant tandis que Vassili fulminait. Snape se tourna finalement vers Harry:

-Monsieur Potter-Thanatos, voulez-vous bien instruire votre... _Frère_.

-Bien sûr, répondis Harry un fin sourire aux lêvres, le mélange d'asphodèle et d'armoise donne un somnifère si puissant qu'on l'appelle «la goutte du mort-vivant», le bézoard est une pierre que l'on trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres et le napel et le tue-loup sont les noms d'une seule et même plante, aussi appelé aconit.

Le visage de leur professeur s'orna d'un léger sourire.

-Très Bien, 10 points pour Serpentard. -se tournant vers la classe- Hé bien, qu'attendez-vous pour écrire?

Tandis que le bruit des plumes grattant le papier s'élevait, le professeur ajouta:

-Et encore 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour impolitesse envers un professeur, Monsieur Potter.

Fin Flash-back

Le reste du cours s'était découlé calmement, les Gryffondors se tenant à carreau pour éviter une plus grosse perte de points et les Serpentards jubilants silencieusement.

On était maintenant le samedi et Harry, Blaise et Luna était en train de déjeuner dans la grande salle quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur trois personnes.

Tous reconnurent les parents du survivant ainsi que l'adjoint du chef des aurors, Sirius Black. Ce dernier marchait quelques pas derrière les Potter et sourit en voyant Harry à qui il fit un petit signe de tête que celui-ci lui rendit.

Quand ils eurent contourner la table des professeurs pour s'asseoir à trois places vides, le directeur se leva et demanda le silence:

-Comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné, Lord Black ainsi que Lord et Lady Potter rejoindrons le corps professoral pour le reste de l'année.

Un «pistonnés» fut murmuré à la droite de Blaise qui se tourna pour faire face à Harry qui regardait les Potter d'un air noir. En face d'eux, Dumbledore continua:

-Le Professeur Potter enseignera donc une option de duel ouverte à tous tandis que sa femme enseignera l'étude des moldus qui n'avait pour l'instant pas de professeur. Mr Black, lui, enseignera la défense contre les forces du mal avec le professeur Quirrel en tant qu'assistant. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon déjeuner.

Des murmures se faisait entendre dans toute la salle tandis que les Serpentards jetaient de fréquents coups d'œil à Harry, jaugeant sa réaction. Celui-ci ne fit pas de commentaires et continua son déjeuner. Blaise et Luna se regardèrent puis continuèrent eux aussi à manger. Une seule pensée fit le tour de toutes les têtes, «ça allait être intéressant». Ils ne savaient pas à quel point ils avaient raison.

 **Voilà j'espère que ça vous à plût ^^**

 **j'ai souhaitez me rattraper pour le dernier chapitre en le faisant un peu plus long, mais comme dit précédemment, c'est compliqué pour moi...**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine ^^**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Vous pensez que je peux acheter Harry Potter sur Amazon? Car pour l'instant il est toujours à J. ...**

 **Bonjour à tous et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, vos encouragements m'ont fait très plaisir ^^**

 **DrizztTeller: Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter pour le moment, mais je pense que si un jour écrire cette fic devient plus une corvée qu'un amusement (à cause d'un manque d'inspiration ou de temps) je la proposerais plutôt à l'adoption afin de ne pas vous laisser sur la touche. Il est aussi possible que je la laisse un jour en pause pour une courte période afin de me lancer sur autre chose, mais pour l'instant l'écrire m'amuse beaucoup et vous voir m'encourager et me féliciter me donne envie de me dépasser pour vous faire plaisir à vous aussi ^^.**

 **Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture:)**

 _Poudlard, porte de la salle de duel, dimanche 14h30:_

Blaise, t'étais vraiment obliger de nous traîner jusqu'ici pour ça? Demanda un Harry désespéré en pointant la porte de la salle de duel où se pavanait Vassili et sa cour devant des Serpentards médusés, des Serdaigles dubitatifs et des Poussoufles fascinés par le survivant.

-Allez, ça va être sympa! Et puis ça pourrait être interressant de voir la puissance de l'«élu»... rétorqua le métisse.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un cours de duel pour deviner son niveau, 10 éssais pour changer une allumette en aiguille...

McGonagall avait eu l'air éffaré par son niveau mais n'avait rien dit et avit passer le reste du cours à éviter sa table. Elle avait ensuite été agréablement surprise par Harry -qui avait changer son allumette parfaitement du premier coup- et par Blaise et Luna à qui il avait fallu deux éssais, allant même jusqu'à donner 15 points aux Serpentards.

-D'accord, mais c'est le survivant donc il doit quand même s'y connaître un peu en duel... en plus son père était auror... Tenta Blaise.

-Les enfants de Nargols verts naissent bleus, indiqua distraitement Luna, visiblement fascinée par le papillon rouge et noir posé sur la fenêtre du couloir.

Blaise regarda Luna en haussant les épaules avant de remarquer Harry qui semblait lui aussi fasciné par le papillon. Ce dernier, souriant, tendis le bras et le papillon s'envoler pour se poser sur son index tendu. Le brun lui jeta un regard doux avant de le déposer sur le ruban qui lui nouait les cheveux. Luna souriait disraitement et Blaise questionna Harry du regard. Celui se contenta de lui murmurer «de mon père» avant de se tourner au son de pas approchant.

Dans le couloir s'avançait leur professeur, James Potter, ainsi que deux autres personnes qui firent sourire le trio, Severus Snape et Filius Flitwick.

-Ça pourrait être interressant finalement, souffla Harry.

Les professeurs les firent entrer dans la salle et le brun ignora le regard que lui lança son _géniteur_. Losqu'ils furent tous intallés en cercle à même le sol devant leurs professeurs, Flitwick prit la parole:

-Bonjour tout le monde! Pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité liées à votre nombre, le directeur nous à demandé au professeur Snape et à moi même d'assisster le professeur Potter pour cette option.

-Il va sans dire que malgré cela il vous est **fortement** recommandé d'être prudents lors de ces duels. Néanmoins, je serais **ravi** d'inviter ceux d'entre vous qui ne respecteraient pas les rêgles que nous allons vous indiquer à un récurage des cachots dès ce soir... Ajouta Snape, une lueur de sadisme dans le regard.

Plusieurs élèves déglutirent. James Potter prit alors la parole:

-Merci Servi... _Professeur_ Snape, Professeur Flitwick. Sur ce commençons. Tout d'abord, je me dois de vous indiquer qu'il est interdit de lancer de sorts déstinés à blesser gravement votre adversaire où qui risqueraient d'engendrer des sequelles. Contenter vous pour le moment de quelques maléfices. Mais avant, une petite question, qui ici connaît le charme du bouclier?

Plusieurs élèves dont le survivant levèrent la main, ce dernier souriant d'un air supérieur. Soudain une voix ce fit entendre:

-Professeur?

-Oui, monsieur Potter-Thanatos? Demanda Flitwick.

-De quel bouclier parle le professeur Potter? Il en éxiste beaucoup...

-Bonne question, Mr Potter-Thanatos, mais il n'y en a qu'un que vous êtes censés apprendre cette année, celui du _protego_. En connaissait vous d'autres? Demanda le professeur Flitwick d'un air curieux.

 _-Luxarma_ , _Fragmos, murum_... cita Harry.

-Bien, très bien, sourit le professeur Flitwick en frappant des mains, mais pour l'instant, seul protego nous interressera. Finit-il avec une moue désolée.

Le brun acquiesça et se retourna vers James Potter qui le regardait d'un air agacé. Derrière lui, Snape avait sur l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage.

La demi-heure qui suivit, les trois professeur leur apprirent les principales règles du duel avant de les séparer en deux groupes, ceux qui maîtrisait le bouclier avec Potter et Snape et les autres avec Flitwick. Ceux qui maîtrisaient le bouclier se firent appeler deux par deux. Blaise se retrouva ainsi face à la Gryffondor de potion (une certaine Hermione Granger) qu'il finit par battre après un duel serré, Luna se trouva quant à elle face à Drago Malfoy qu'elle ridiculisa en esquivant ses attaques sans le regarder avant de soudainement lui envoyer un stupéfix qui le fit s'écrouler sur l'estrade. Quand soudain, le professeur Potter appela:

-Potter Vassili et Thanatos Harry.

Sans relever l' «oubli» de son premier nom, Harry monta sur l'estrade accompagné du survivant, son papillon toujours dans les cheveux. Le remarquant, Vassili s'exclama:

-T'as ramené ton animal de compagnie, Thanatos? Ça va, pas trop peur qu'il te morde?

Harry lui jeta un regard ennuyé avant de saluer et de se mettre en garde sans relever la moquerie, ce qui énerva le survivant. Cependant, celui-ci inclina légèrement la tête avant de se mettre en garde aussi. Lorsque son père donna le signal du départ, il leva rageusement sa baguette et ouvrit la bouche, mais avant qu'il n'ait pût dire quoi que ce soit, un mouvement de baguette négligeant d'Harry lui envoya un rayon rouge qui le fit s'effondrer sur l'estrade dans un silence de mort. Le jumeau du survivant venait d'étaler son frère avec un stupéfix informulés. La sonnerie retentit et Blaise et Luna rejoignirent Harry qui quittait tranquillement la salle.

Tous le regardèrent partir et il fallu plusieurs secondes pour qu'ils s'en aillent à leur tour, Potter père se précipitant vers son fils pour le réanimer.

Personne ne vit le papillon noir et rouge qui s'envola vers la fenêtre avant de passer au travers et de s'en aller.

 **Voila voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus :)**

 **à la prochaine!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient toujours à J.K.R**

 **Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **nouveau chapitre comme d'habitude ^^**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 **DrizztTeller: Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt à ton message mais je ne suis pas souvent sur l'ordinateur en semaine oo'. Je ne vais pas répondre à toutes tes questions afin de ne pas spoiler les prochains chapitres, mais ce que je peux te dire est que, oui, Harry est mort dans le premier chapitre. Pour la mèche blanche, je l'ai surtout rajouté pour bien le différencier de son père, mais si tu est curieux à son propos, je pourrais rajouter une explication logique plus tard ^^'. Pour Voldemort et son horcruxe, tu sauras plus tard, comme pour son père, quand à l'explication quand au sommeil et la nourriture, elle arrivera sûrement bientôt ;). Pour ses pouvoirs, on découvrira plus tard mais je compte lui trouver un ou deux points faibles afin de ne pas en faire un personnage trop puissant... je suis ouvert à toutes les idées ^^.**

 **Adénoïde: Ce n'était pas l'idée que j'avais eu mais elle bien essayé ^^.**

 _Poudlard, dortoir des Serpentards, 22h30:_

Harry sourit en pensant à la journée qui s'était écoulée. Quand il s'était proposé pour le duel contre le survivant, il avait voulu le tester afin de voir quel entrainement les sorciers avait pût donner à leur élu. Il avait été déçu de voir à quel point sa puissance magique était ridicule. Sérieusement, ils croyaient vraiment qu'un... _enfant_... comme lui avait pût repousser la mort!?

 _-Ce jedusor a réussi, lui..._ Murmura une voix près de lui.

Harry se tourna pour fixer le papillon posé sur sa taie d'oreiller dont les ailes bleues brillaient au clair de lune.

-Plus pour longtemps, personne n'échappe à la mort. Répondit-t'il.

Il laissa son regard glisser sur ses camarades de chambre endormis. 11 ans, de jeunes âmes. Si jeunes, et qui mourraient pourtant chaque jour un peu plus. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Blaise. Lui aussi, un jour. Dans combien de temps? 50 ans? 10? demain? Il se retint de regarder. Il le pouvait, il en avait le pouvoir, mais à quoi bon? Ces humains, élevés dans l'ignorance et la crainte de la mort, comptants les jours et courants pour _lui_ échapper. Le jeune garçon ne craignait pas la mort. Pas par arrogance car elle ne pouvait l'emmener, ni par connaissance car il connaissait son étreinte, mais par _fatalité_. Il ne pouvait mourir, il était déjà mort, il ne pouvait vivre, ce n'était pas son rôle, alors il observait. Il observait les visages d'enfants au clair d'une lune pourtant inaccessible depuis ces sombre cachots. Il observait le temps passer et les visages se faner, comme une fleur en fin d'été que le froid d'automne vient faucher. Il observait et écoutait. Il écoutait les rires, il écoutait les pleurs. Un enfant qui naît, un enfant qui meurt. Et lui, immobile, immuable. Seul, entouré de tous, oublié alors même qu'on murmurait son nom. Fils de sorcier ou fils de la mort? Jeune maître ou jouet du sort?

 _-Cesse de te torturer l'esprit et laisse tes questionnements aux vieillards désœuvrés. Ne souhaite-tu pas voir ton père? Il t'attend..._

Sortant de ses pensées, Harry acquiesça. D'un geste de la main, ses rideaux se fermèrent et il ferma les yeux tandis que le papillon se posait sur son front. Une vague de froid le traversa et le fit rouvrir les yeux.

-Home, sweet home. Dit-il, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

Le papillon maintenant posé dans ses cheveux, le jeune garçon marcha sur un chemin de pierres noires, vêtu d'une robe et d'une cape de la même couleur, un sourire nostalgique sur le visage. Autour de lui s'étendait une forêt d'if où des chevaux ailés à la robe onyx semblaient lui souhaiter la bienvenue du regard. Au sol, une herbe violette parsemée de volubilis et de roses noires s'étalait entre les arbres. Un bruissement attira l'attention du jeune sorcier, qui leva les yeux pour apercevoir des papillons de toutes formes et de toutes couleurs dont les ailes battaient doucement sous la douce brise. Il arriva alors enfin au bout du chemin, devant un étang bordé de saules pleureurs et de fins roseaux. L'étang en lui-même n'avait de spécial que sa couleur bleu clair qui tranchait avec le ciel crépusculaire qui surplombait la clairière. Pourtant quelque chose attira le regard du jeune brun qui sourit. La silhouette qui l'observait depuis le bord de l'eau lui rendit son sourire et s'avança vers lui.

-Je **commençais à croire que tu ne voulais plus me voir,** fit l'ombre d'une voix d'homme grave et profonde, **cela m'a chagriné...** ajouta-t'il mais son sourire démentait sa voix triste.

-Voyons, comment aurais-je pût t'oublier Mort? Tu es partout. Sourit le jeune homme.

 **-Pourtant, à part ton message en début de semaine, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de nouvelles...** Répondit le dénommé Mort avec une moue boudeuse.

-Tu sais, la plupart des mortels n'envoie pas de message à leurs parents toutes les demi-heures... souffla Harry d'un air faussement ennuyé.

 **-Mais je me sens seul quand t'es pas là...**

Le jeune sorcier sourit et s'avança pour prendre le faucheur dans ses bras.

-Toi aussi tu m'a manqué, ce n'est pas pareil quand t'es pas là.

L'autre lui rendis son étreinte et ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant d'aller s'asseoir au bord de l'eau, le sorcier entre les jambes du faucheur tandis que celui-ci s'appliquait à lui tresser les cheveux. Aucun des deux ne rompit le calme qui s'était installé et ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard que le plus grand se leva et tendis la main au plus jeune pour l'aider à se relever. Ils marchèrent tranquillement vers l'endroit où Harry était apparu, quelques papillons se posant sur eux avant de s'envoler à nouveau. Arrivés à destination, Mort serra une dernière fois l'enfant dans ses bras avant de s'écarter et de lui sourire alors qu'un papillon d'un violet sombre se posait sur son front et que l'enfant disparaissait.

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, un fin filet de lumière traversait ses rideaux et le bruit de l'agitation matinale atteignit ses oreilles. Soudain, la lumière se fit plus violente alors que les rideaux s'ouvraient en grand pour laisser apparaître le visage de Blaise. Le jeune brun grogna et se couvrit les yeux.

-Oups, désolé Harry, je ne savais pas si t'étais réveillé. Je pensais que tu voudrais peut-être prendre ta douche avant que Malfoy ne se réveille? Fit le métis, son regard s'attardant sur le papillon posé sur le front de son ami.

-Mmm... moui, merci blaise... Lui répondis l'autre avant de bailler.

Il se leva et alla se préparer avant de rejoindre Blaise et Luna dans la salle commune. Cette dernière le regarda avant de lui demander:

-Bien dormi?

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui sourit avec un clin d'œil, le papillon violet installé sur ses cheveux s'envolant pour partir par la porte ouverte de la salle commune.

 **Voilà ^^**

 **je me suis essayé à un nouveau style d'écriture dans ce chapitre avec (enfin) un Chapitre entièrement POV Harry, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez :).**

 **Bisous à tous, et au prochain week-end ^^**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : Quoi!? Harry Potter appartient à J. même pendant les vacances!?**

 **Bijour à tous! ^^**

 **Bonnes vacances à tous ceux qui comme moi attendaient ce jour avec impatience :).**

 **Sur ce, bon chapitre!**

 **Yukii27 : Tu ne t'es pas beaucoup trompé ^^. J'ai vu que vous étiez beaucoup à vous interrogez sur les papillons et leur origines, je vais donc vous donnez un début de réponse aujourd'hui :D.**

 **Soln96: Je... je vois pas de quoi tu parles! *Cours vers la porte de sortie avec un billet d'avion pour le méxique* ^^' Bravo, tu as deviné d'où me vient l'idée des papillons, j'ai en effet lu Silk Roads (jusqu'à la fin de la traduction française et un ou deux chapitres en anglais) J'ai trouvé cette fic éxellente et le look général d'Harry m'a beaucoup plût. J'ai voulu réutiliser l'idée des papillons mais peut-être de manière un peu plus différente, en leur donnant une place un peu plus importante. J'éspère que ma fic ne fait pas trop copier-coller, j'ai longuement hésité entre différents animaux qui pourrait tenir le rôle que je vais donner aux papillons, mais je trouvais vraiment cet animal parfait pour sa symbolique proche de la mort avec son éphémérité et sa liberté. Pour les autres animaux, j'avais hésité entre des phénix (que j'ai finalement inséré dans le chapitre 3), des sombrals (que j'ai intégré tout de même au chapitre 10) et un corbeau blanc, le défaut de ces animaux étants qu'ils étaient tous beaucoup trop voyants et qui m'ont fait préférer les papillons.**

 **Adenoide : Oui et non, tu comprendras plus tard ^^'.**

 _Poudlard, salle commune des Serpentards,31 octobre, 19h00:_

Tandis que le trio des Serpentards se rendait dans la grande salle, Harry réfléchissait aux derniers mois écoulés. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, les Potter l'avaient laissé relativement tranquille. Le fait de ne pas avoir cours d'étude des moldus et d'avoir été renvoyé par le professeur Potter du cours de duel avait sûrement dût aider aussi. Le professeur Snape avait été fou de rage de savoir que son élève avait été viré du cours pour avoir surpassé le survivant, même si la raison officielle avait été qu'Harry avait mis en danger la vie de son frère. Dumbledore n'avait rien pût faire, le ministre voulant s'attirer les bonnes grâces des Potter ayant appuyé leur décision.

Quand quelques élèves avaient voulus avoir l'avis d'Harry, celui-ci avait décrété que le cours du _Professeur Potter_ ne pouvait visiblement rien lui apporter, vu que son propre fils ne tenait même pas 5 secondes face à lui. Suite à cette affront, Vassili l'avait défié en duel un soir à minuit dans la salle des trophés. Harry n'ayant pas promis de s'y rendre n'y alla pas, mais s'assura de mentionner le sujet à voix haute avec Blaise alors qu'ils passaient près du professeur Snape. Vassili ne pût échapper à ses heures de colles et à sa perte de point, le directeur ayant insister sur le danger de se balader en pleine nuit dans les couloirs du château. Les trois Serpentards avaient eû la joie d'aller déjeuner devant un sablier de Gryffondor emputé de 100 points et deux petits lions têtes baissés devant les regards de leur camarades.

Suite à cet incident, les Potters avait fait profil bas et le jeune Serpentard avait pû profiter de ses cours en toute tranquillité.

Il commençais à réfléchir à sa prochaine rencontre avec son père quand une voix l'appela derièrre lui:

-Mr Potter-Thanatos.

Le trio se tourna pour voir le professeur Snape qui approchait.

-Oui professeur? Demanda Harry avec curiosité.

-Pourriez-vous me suivre dans mon bureau s'il vous plaît, j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser.

-Très bien.

Harry secoua la main à ces amis qui lui sourirent avant de se tourner et suivi son directeur de maison.

Il arrivèrent soudain devant un tableau représentant Salazar Serpentard qui les laissa passer quand le sombre professeur libéra un peu de magie vers la peinture.

La pièce était assez grande, remplie de grandes bibliothèques croulants sous des livres et ingrédients de potions. Au centre, un grand vureau de bois noir finement ouvragé était couvert de plusieures piles de parchemins remplis d'encre noir et rouge. Un bruit fit se retourner Harry qui aperçut le professeur Lupin assit sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil, les bras croisés.

-Bonjour Mr Potter-Thanatos, lui sourit ce dernier, vous allez bien?

-Très bien, professeur, et vous?

-Je vais bien, merci.

Snape fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir sur un autre fauteuil et commença à lui parler.

-Bien, Mr Potter-Thanatos, cela fait depuis le début de l'année que nous voulions avoir cet entretien avec vous mais nos problèmes d'emploi du temps ont joué contre nous, je m'excuse donc de vous mettre en retard pour ce diner d'halloween.

-Ce n'est pas grave Monsieur, je n'ai pas très faim de toute façon, je peux attendre. Mais appelez-moi Harry s'il vous plaît, «Mr Potter-Thanatos» me semble un peu trop officiel.

-Si vous voulez. Tout d'abord, j'aimerais vous féliciter pour vos résultats, vous êtes pour le moment, vous et Mademoiselle Lovegood, en première et seconde place pour les notes chez les premières années.

-Merci Monsieur.

-Ensuite, comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai quelques questions à vous posez. Vous êtes au courant des évènements qui ont conduits à votre abandon par les Potter, j'aimerais avoir des informations sur votre tuteur et l'enfance que vous avez eû auprès de lui n'ayant pût le contacter lui-même.

Le jeune sorcier sourit de manière amusée et aquiesca. Du coin de l'oeil, il remarqua Lupin qui dont les yeux devinrent ambres et qui commença à respirer discrétement dans sa direction. Snape, ayant remarqué lui aussi l'atitude de son collègue fronça les sourcils.

Un papillon violet apparût soudainement et se posa dans les cheveux d'Harry et Lupin recula légèrement en le fixant. Le directeur se reprit et commença ses questions:

-Nom/prénom de votre tuteur.

-Trom Thanatos, répondis Harry toujours souriant.

-Adresse?

-Protégé.

Snape haussa les sourcils et continua. Lupin, lui, fixait toujours le papillon.

-Âge?

-45 ans.

Comment qualifieriez-vous votre enfance?

-Heureuse, sourit Le jeune brun.

Le professeur le regarda dans les yeux semblant chercher une trace de mensonge, mais dût être rassuré par ce qu'il vit car un mince sourire se forma sur ses lêvres. Lupin prit soudainement la parole:

-Harry, quel est ce papillon? Il est... étrange...

-C'est un ami. Excusez-moi, mais pourrais-je parler au professeur Snape en privé maintenant que j'ai répondu à ses questions?

-Bien sûr, répondis le professeur de soin aux créatures magiques, bonne soirée, finit-il en sortant.

Dés que le châtain eu quitté la pièce le papillon violet s'envola des cheveux d'Harry et alla vers le directeur de Serpentard. Celui fût pris d'une impulsion soudaine et leva la main pour que le papillon se pose dessus. Quand celui-ci entra en contact avec sa peau, le visage d'une femme s'imposa à lui et il murmura:

-Maman...

 **Hé oui, je suis sadique ^^**

 **Je préfère augmenter le suspens, vous aurez donc la suite la prochaine fois ;)**

 **Ce ne sera peut-être pas samedi par contre car je risque de ne pas avoir accès à mon ordinateur, je m'en excuse d'avance ^^'**

 **Bonnes Vacances à tous!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclamer: Harry Potter est a J. mais le père d'Harry est à moi ^^.**

 **Finalement nouveau chapitre comme d'habitude mais un peu court, désolé ^^'.**

 **MissAddictToGhoul: Non, il n'est pas «la mort» mais en effet il est bien mort lui-même (en quelque sorte ^^').**

 **RosaeLunaeXXVIII: Yep tu as deviné ;).**

 _Poudlard, 31 octobre, 19h30:_

Tandis que le professeur Snape regardait le papillon d'un air effaré, celui-ci se dissipa en une fumée du même violet pâle que ses ailes. La fumée tournoya un moment autour de lui avant de se déposer autour de son cou. Il devint alors un médaillon de la même couleur avec une chaîne en argent.

Quand le professeur souleva l'ornement il vit deux lettres gravées dans une écriture délicate qu'il reconnaissait parfaitement. «E.P», Eileen Prince, sa mère décédé durant son enfance. Il ouvrit le médaillon, pour révéler la photo qui s'y trouvait. Il releva la tête et fixa son élève:

-Que...? Comment...?

Le jeune sorcier lui sourit.

-Vous lui manquiez, elle à demandé à rester avec vous quelques temps. Peu font ce choix, ajouta pensivement Harry, elle devait beaucoup vous aimer.

Alors que l'adulte s'appétait à lui poser une autre question, une lueur argenté attira son attention et il se tourna pour se trouver face à face avec le patronus du directeur. Ledit patronus, un Phoenix (cliché je sais mais c'est Dumbledore) ouvrit son bec et la voix du vieil homme résonna dans la pièce.

-Severus, le professeur Quirrel vient de m'informer de la présence d'un troll dans les cachots. Les élèves ont été renvoyés dans leurs dortoirs à part vos Serpentards que j'ai fait rester dans la Grande Salle avec Filius. J'arrive avec Minerva, Sirius, Remus et les Potter, rejoignez-nous à l'entrée des cachots.

Le patronus disparut une fois son message délivré. Le professeur de potion se tourna alors vers son élève, seulement pour voir que celui-ci avait disparu. Alors qu'il commençais à s'inquiéter, le médaillon qu'il portait toujours se mit à briller légèrement et un sentiment de paix l'envahit. Sans plus s'inquiéter, il prit sa baguette et sortit de son bureau.

 _Poudlard, cachots, 20h00:_

A peine avaient-ils commencé les recherches qu'un patronus s'envola jusqu'à eux. Les professeurs se tournèrent vers le magnifique sombral argenté qui leur souffla d'une voix visiblement exténué: «Deuxième étage...Troll...toilettes» avant de disparaître. Sans hésité, les adultes se retournèrent et coururent vers le deuxième étage.

Arrivés là-bas, il tombèrent sur une scène surprenante.

Le troll était attaché au mur par ce qui semblait être de grands fils d'ombres. Il se débattait de toutes ses forces et tirait sur ses entraves, faisant trembler et se fissurer le mur dérrière lui. Mais le plus impressionant n'était pas la créature déchainée mais la personne qui se trouvait devant lui.

Harry était à nouveau en train de flotter dans les airs, ses cheveux détachés et des iris rouges brillantes au centre de ses yeux noirs. Il suait à grosses gouttes, son bras droit était dirigé à plat vers le sol, couvert d'arabesques compliquées qui s'échappait de son corps pour s'enfoncer dans le carrelage. Elles semblaient faites de la même matière que les liens qui retenaient le troll. Son bras gauche quand à lui tenait sa baguette qui tournoyait dans dans les airs tandis que le jeune sorciers murmurait une formule en continu, formant une douce lumière dorée.

Les adultes sursautèrent en entendant un bruit de l'autre côté de la salle. Un deuxième troll s'acharnait sur sur un bouclier couleur or sous lequel se trouvait plusieurs élèves. Ronald Weasley était assomé au sol tandis que Luna et Hermionne Granger tentait de stopper l'écoulement de son sang qui partait de son crâne. À côté d'eux se trouvait le survivant recroquevillé au sol et visiblement térrifié. Devant le groupe, Blaise se tenait debout et enchaînait les divers sorts d'attaque de sa connaissance, tentant visiblement de distraire le troll pour l'empêcher de se tourner vers son ami qui commençais à sérieusement fatiguer.

Les professeurs se reprirent alors et commencèrent à attaquer le deuxième troll qu'il assommèrent rapidement avant de s'attaquer à celui immobilisé pendant que le couple Potter se précipitait vers Vassili. Ils se prirent alors le dôme en pleine tête, Harry n'ayant pas remarquer que le troll était à terre et continuant sa formule. Ce ne fut que lorsque le deuxième troll fut assommé qu'il se relâcha et s'écroula au sol.

Severus le rattrapa et pût voir qu'il allait bien, quoi que sévèrement épuisé. Les adultes emmenèrent les élèves à l'infirmerie pour que Mme Pomfresh puisse les soigner avant qu'ils ne les questionnes. Le directeur demanda à Filius et Minerva de ramener les Serpentards à leur dortoir.

Quand ce fut fait, il se tourna vers Harry, le seul qui ne semblait pas shooté par la potion calmante même s'il semblait lutter contre le sommeil:

-Harry, peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé s'il-te plaît?

-Et bien, j'étais avec le professeur Snape... Qui avait des questions à me poser... quand j'ai entendu le message de votre patronus... Luna m'avait raconté... Qu'Hermione Granger était allée pleurer aux toilettes après s'être disputé avec ses camarades... Elle à ajouté qu'elle irait lui apporter quelque chose à manger... Je me suis immédiatement iniquité pour elle... et Blaise qui lui avait proposé de l'accompagner... Je n'ai pas pensé à prévenir le professeur Snape... vu que le troll... était censé être dans les cachots et non pas... au troisième étage. Quand je suis arrivé là-bas... j'ai entendu des hurlements et des bruits de fracas dans les toilettes... je suis entré et j'ai vu Weasley assommé à terre... les autre qui essayaient de repousser non pas un... mais deux trolls. J'ai donc envoyé un patronus... et essayé de les aider en attendant votre... arrivé.

Le professeur Dumbledore acquiesça et sourit doucement quand le jeune sorcier s'écroula soudainement de sommeil dans son lit. Il se tourna ensuite vers ses collègues qui paraissaient choqué par le récit des exploits du jeune homme.

-Nous attendrons le récit des autres élèves avant de décider de sanctionner ou de récompenser ces jeunes gens. En attendant, laissons-les dormir.

Ils acquiescèrent et sortirent de la pièce.

 **Voilà, à la prochaine ^^.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclamer: Harry Potter ne m'appartiens pas même si j'aimerais bien ^^'.**

 **Kikou ^^**

 **Désolé pour le retard, je n'ai pas pu écrire hier mais me revoici :)**

 **bonne lecture ^^**

 **RosaeLunaeXXVIII: Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce ne sera pas un bashing Dumbledore, j'aurais prévenu sinon je sais que beaucoup de personnes ne les aimes pas ^^.**

 **Adenoide: Non ^^ Eileen Prince est morte, elle ne peut pas être animagi (et ça ferait beaucoup trop de sorcier avec la même transformation ^^')**

 **Guest Feb 20: Non ça ne sera pas un slash, je n'ai rien contre les relations homosexuelles (HPSS forever 3 ) mais j'ai préféré un couple peu utilisé pour ma première fic ;). Pour Luna je l'ai faite plus âgée d'une année pour les besoins de l'histoire ^^.**

 _Poudlard, 1er Novembre, Grande Salle:_

Tout le monde ne parlait plus que des évènements de la veille. Les Gryffondors faisant les louanges de leur survivant qui n'avait pas hésiter à aller au devant du danger pour sauver leur camarades et ayant réussi à mettre deux trolls des montagnes à terre à lui seul (Vassili ayant modifié les événements à son avantage dès sa sortie de l'infirmerie dont il était pour le moment le seul sortie, Ron Weasley étant encore dans les vapes et les autres attendant le réveil d'Harry). Les Poufsouffle se demandaient pourquoi la fille Granger s'était retrouvée seule dans les toilettes le soir d'Halloween. Les Serdaigles réservaient leur avis en attendant la version officielle (les mines sombres des professeurs Potter leur faisant douter de la véracité des propos du survivant). Les Serpentards quand à eux avaient depuis longtemps envoyé un des leurs aux nouvelles et avaient reçu le récit des vrais événements, et souriaient en écoutant les stupidités du survivant.

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent soudainement et le silence se fit. Les professeurs Dumbledore, Snape et McGonagal entrèrent, suivis du trio d'argent comme on commençais à les appeler et des deux Gryffondors. Les enseignants s'avançait à pas vifs vers la grande table tandis que les enfants s'asseyaient à leurs tables respectives. Quand chacun fût à sa place, le directeur s'avança:

-Un secret n'ayant pas une longue durée de vie dans cette école, je suppose que vous êtes tous au courant des évènements d'hier. Les professeurs Snape, McGonagal et moi-même avont interrogé les principeaux concernés afin de situer les évènements.

Vassili se mit à sourire. Ils avaient tous été interrogés séparément et ils se doutaient que les visqueux serpents avaient tout fait pour l'enfoncer, mais leurs tentatives étaient vaines. Il était le survivant, il était évident qu'ils n'avaient pû s'en sortir sans lui, personne ne les croirait. Il écouta avec confiance Dumbledore qui reprenait son annonce:

-J'ai donc des récompenses et des sanctions à donner. À Vassili Potter, (Vassili se leva et regarda son directeur avec un grand sourire) pour avoir désobéï à l'ordre de rentrer à son dortoir, moins 10 points pour les Gryffondors.

Vassili s'arrêta de sourire, choqué. Le professeur McGonagal continua:

-Pour avoir pousser une de vos camarades à s'isoler de sa maison en la persécutant et l'ayant mise ainsi en danger, moins 30 points pour Gryffondor.

Le survivant se rassit, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Snape conclut:

-Et pour avoir voulu jouer au héros en refusant de prévenir vos professeurs pour finalement laisser vos camarades vous défendre et avoir mentit sur les évènements à vos professeurs, vous viendrez en colle avec moi tous les samedis pendant un mois.

Le Gryffondor se tourna vers ses parents en quête de soutien mais ceux-ci se contentèrent de lui lancer un regard désolé. Le jeune sorcier se leva vivement de son siège et quitta la salle sous les regards tantôt choqués, tantôt déçu et les quelques sourires en coin des autres élèves.

Le professeur Dumbledore, imperturbable, reprit la parole:

-Mr Weasley, pour avoir suivit votre camarade dans ses erreurs vous écoperez de 40 points en moins pour Gryffondor. -Il n'avait pas pû raconter sa version des faits puisqu'il avait été inconscient la majorité de l' courrier à d'ors et déjà été envoyé à votre famille, votre mère vous attends dans mon bureau, le mot de passe est «suçacide».

Un Ron Weasley plus pâle qu'un flocon se leva et quitta sa table pour se rendre en tremblant vers le bureau ou l'attendait sa mère, comptant ses dernières minutes à vivre.

-Mademoiselle Granger, pour avoir su rester calme et avoir éviter à votre camarade des dégâts plus grave qu'une simple commotion, 10 points pour Gryffondor, sourit McGonagal.

La jeune lionne rougit et rendit son sourire à sa professeur. La professeur de métamorphose continua:

-Mademoiselle Lovegood, pour avoir su dépasser le conflit inter-maison et être aller consoler votre camarade et l'avoir aider à s'occuper de Mr Weasley, 20 points pour Serpentard.

Luna hocha distraitement la tête, son regard perdu dans le vague et un éternel sourire rêveur sur les lèvres. Le professeur Snape reprit:

-Monsieur Zabini, pour avoir accompagné votre amie, aider un membre d'une autre maison et les avoir combattu un troll des montagnes pour les protéger, 50 points pour Serpentard.

Blaise lui fit un sourire éclatant. Dumbledore conclut:

-Et enfin, Monsieur Potter-Thanatos, pour avoir risqué votre vie en allant en avant du danger, moins 10 points pour Serpentard.

Harry acquiesça, conscient de son erreur, mais le directeur qui n'avait pas fini continua:

-Et pour avoir protégé vos camarades jusqu'à l'épuisement utilisant pour ce fait des capacités magiques incroyables, 60 points pour Serpentard. Maintenant que cette annonce est finie, je vous souhaite un bon appétit.

Le professeur Dumbledore se rassit alors dans le silence de la Grande Salle. Soudain un clappement de main retentit. Cédric Diggory, un Poufsouffle de troisième année sourit au jeune Harry Potter et bientôt se fût une véritable ovation qui retentit de presque toutes les tables, les applaudissements des Gryffondors encore médusés de leur perte de point se dirigeant surtout vers Hermione. Les Serpentards quand à eux ne savaient pas trop comment agir avec les jeunes serpents qui avaient aidés des lions, leurs agissements leur ayant fait gagné 120 points et fait perdre 70 points aux Gryffondors, ils décidèrent de réserver leur jugement.

 **Et voilà ^^**

 **J'espère que ça vous à plût, à la prochaine:)**


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour,

Désolé mais ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, j'écris juste pour m'excuser de ne pas avoir écrit ces derniers temps mais j'ai malhereusement eu quelques ennuis, notamment d'internet, de temps et -à nouveau- d'inspiration. Je ne sais pas quand je reprendrais l'histoire, je la laisse pour le moment en pause.

Si jamis je n'arrive vraiment pas à trouver de nouvelle idée néanmoins, je la proposerais à l'adoption comme je vous l'ai dit.

En attendant je publierais peut-être de nouvelles histoires ou un OS si l'imagination me revient.

Encore désolé,

Passwa.


End file.
